


Stay With Me Tonight

by AceTrainerNova



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceTrainerNova/pseuds/AceTrainerNova
Summary: Ken asks Davis a question.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Stay With Me Tonight

Ken’s hand on Davis’ arm made him stop.

“Please…” Ken murmured. “Please stay with me tonight.”

Davis grinned. “Alright! Yeah, of course!”

Ken smiled back, warm relief washing over him. They pulled each other close at the same time, foreheads and noses touching, each one’s breath brushing over the other’s skin.

Shyly, so shyly Ken tilted his head, pressed just a little closer. He paused for just a moment there, his lips so close to Davis’—Davis must have known what was coming, Davis had the chance to move away; he didn’t. Ken closed the distance between them for a brief, gentle kiss.

After their lips parted, there was a moment of heart-stuttering stillness. Then—Ken wasn’t quite touching Davis’ mouth but somehow he could feel him grinning, grinning really wide, and Davis tightened his arms around Ken and kissed him again.

The kiss got hot, it got intense, and Davis pulled Ken to the bed. Ken lay down and Davis pressed so close, kissed him so hard, and Ken started to wonder.

Then Davis broke away for a final time, breathing hard, keeping close, his arms still anchored around Ken. Ken could feel Davis’ smile against his own cheek. Then Davis nuzzled his nose against Ken’s and Ken couldn’t help but snicker.

“I love you, Ken,” Davis said brightly. He ran his fingertips through Ken’s hair.

“I love you, too,” Ken murmured.

Davis sighed against him, pressed so close, stroking Ken’s hair. Ken held on to him. Thinking.

“Davis?” he said.

“Yeah?” Davis mumbled, not pausing in his petting.

Ken hesitated.

“Do you ever want… more than this?” he said.

“What d’you mean?” 

“I mean… You ever think about… sleeping together?”

“But… we  _ are  _ sleeping together, aren’t we?”

It wasn’t a joke. Davis was serious.

“Davis, I’m talking about sex.”

“ _ Ooooohhhhh _ ,” Davis said in genuine enlightenment.

He paused to think, and Ken couldn’t see his face and he didn’t know what to expect. 

“I dunno,” Davis said. “Not really.”

“Oh.”

Ken didn’t know what else to say. Davis finally pulled back a little to look Ken in the face—but didn’t stop stroking his hair.

“Why? Do you?”

“I… think it might be nice,” Ken said, quietly.

“Okay,” Davis said, just like that. “We’ll have to try it sometime.” Then he grinned. “But right now, I’m  _ way _ more into this.”

And he pulled Ken close again, and he kissed Ken’s cheek and nestled into Ken’s face. Ken grinned and kissed Davis back. This was enough, so much more than enough for tonight.


End file.
